Promise
Es ist so, als wäre es erst Gestern gewesen... Ich erinnere mich manchmal gerne und manchmal nicht so gerne an diesen einen Tag. '' ''Es war im Sommer, als ich mich mit meinem besten Freund Haru zum spielen verabredete. Er ist zwei Jahre jünger, aber das störte uns nicht. Wir verstanden uns gut miteinander, sogar sehr. '' ''Haru hatte damals eine ziemlich niedliche Art an sich. Ich frage mich, ob er die immer noch hat... Er nannte mich immer "Itsuki-nii", im Sinne von Onii-chan.'' ' '''Was passierte damals nochmal? Ach ja... Wir gingen damals immer zusammen von der Grundschule nach Hause, da wir Nachbarn waren. Das taten wir auch an jenem Tag, im Sommer. Die anderen verabschiedeten sich davor noch von Haru und ich war deswegen ziemlich verwirrt, aber ich hatte das nach einer Weile schon wieder vergessen. Haru hüpfte fröhlich vor mir auf und ab und sang dabei "Minna no uta". Ich lauschte lediglich seinem hellen Gesang und ging voller Freude hinter ihm her. Irgendwann fingen wir dann aber doch an, über alles mögliche zu reden. Über die neuesten Folgen unserer "Superhelden" im Fernsehen, Spiele, Fußball und so weiter. Wir sind sogar fast deswegen an unseren Häusern vorbeigelaufen! Als ich zu meinem Haus weitergehen wollte und Haru dabei tschüss sagte, hielt er mich am Arm fest, sah mich an und fragte:,, Spielen wir nachher etwas, Itsuki-nii? Das wäre so toooll nochmal mit dir was zu machen!" Ich willigte ein und ging nach Hause. Gegen Mittag ging ich wieder zu Haru und wir unternahmen wieder etwas zusammen. ''Nichts ahnend, dass das vielleicht einer der letzten Tage sein könnte, in denen wir etwas machten. '' Haru und ich rannten, mit unseren Stofftieren, zum Spielplatz und probierten alles mögliche aus! Wir haben sogar diese Superhelden-Rollenspiele gemacht. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und die Sonne ging langsam, aber sicher, unter. Ich sah Haru an und meinte, dass wir nachhause gehen sollten. Er jedoch, blieb stur stehen und sagte:,, Ich will nicht nach Hause... Sonst gehen wir aus der Stadt..." Das war der Moment, indem ich begriff, warum sich alle von ihm verabschiedeten und warum es ihm so wichtig war, mit mir etwas zu machen. Mein Herz schien zu zerbrechen, da realisierte ich auch, wie wichtig mir Haru eigentlich ist. Traurig und geschockt fragte ich:,,D...du ziehst weg?" Er sah mich nach diesem Satz an und ich sah, wie er versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Ich nahm mein liebstes Kuscheltier, welches ich damals immer bei mir hatte und hielt es ihm vors Gesicht. ,,H...heiratest du mich, wenn wir groß sind Haru?" Haru sah mich an, nickte und sagte:,,Ja!" Dann gab er mir sein Stofftier. left Und nach diesem Versprechen trennten sich am nächsten Tag unsere Wege... ,,Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wiedersehen.. Das ganze ist schon 10 Jahre her und ich bin jetzt 18. Und wenn, dann hat er das Versprechen sicher schon längst vergessen, oder es ist für ihn nichts mehr von großer Bedeutung.." ''' ''Jemand wirft plötzlich einen alten Stoffdelfin auf mich.'' ,,Was zum..?!" ,,Sag noch einmal, dass mir unser Versprechen nicht mehr wichtig sei und es setzt was, Itsuki-nii!" ,,H...Haru?!"''' Kategorie:Shōnen Ai Kategorie:Mittellang